FaScInAtIoN
by vickymalfoy91
Summary: no soy muy buena haciendo resumenes, asi ke les pido ke lean el nw chapter y despues me cuentan ke onda, si les gusto o no... besos y cuidense
1. Default Chapter

"Me gustaría ser el cielo para mirarte... Me gustaría ser el viento para tocarte... Me gustaría ser la lluvia para besarte..."  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR :p -Yo digo lo que pienso, y eso es lo qu- No pudo terminar. Draco la atrajo mas hacia el, dejando un espacio neutro entre los dos. Empezó a besarla, y tratar de que su lengua penetrase en esa boca. La llevo contra el árbol, y apoyo el cuerpo de ella en el, mientras que el beso había dejado medio inconsciente a la chica. El movía las caderas contra las de ella, muy suavemente, y fue cuando la barrera se venció. La lengua de él, ya estaba en su boca...  
  
Sus lenguas hacían una lucha entre las dos. Era algo inexplicable. Habían pasado varios minutos, cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire. Entonces se separaron y se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. Un pequeño roce de viento helado corrió por los terrenos. Ginny empezó a tiritar. En la mirada de él, se podía preciar un toque de preocupación. Lentamente, se saco la campera negra de jean que tenía y se la ofreció (acuérdense que la campera que tenia era de red, por lo tanto no la abrigaba nada). Ella la tomo y se la coloco.  
  
Sin decirle una sola palabra, el empezó a caminar al invernadero. Ella lo siguió, y cuando entraron, la música seguía a full, pero no todos bailaban. En una de las esquinas, había un montón de gente sentada alrededor de un circulo. En el medio había una botella que giraba  
  
-Che, Draco, por que no venís a jugar a la botellita?- Le pregunto Sheridan que era la que le daba vueltas, con la varita a la botella. –Dale, y vos tambien Gin, no sean amarretes.  
  
-Ok, yo juego- Dijo Ginny sin preámbulos, y se sentó al lado de ella. Draco por su parte se sentó a la par de Zabini y al otro costado estaba Potter. Observo la ronda con detenimiento. Casi todas las chicas eran lindas, y los vagos eran casi los de siempre: Zabini, Goyle, Creavy, Potter, Weasley, y un montón mas.  
  
-Prepárense!- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo Sheridan, y con la varita hizo que la botella girara. El pico de esta cayo sobre Goyle. Todas las chicas, espantadas, se hicieron para atrás. Lo chicos ahogaron una risa cuando la botella cayó en Lancaster, la cual se dio la vuelta y miro a su novio en forma de asco. Ella y Goyle se levantaron, mientras que todos aplaudían (ecepcion de Harry), y se dieron un pico, aunque Goyle haya querido que sea una transa. Después de ellos, le toco a Sheridan con Matt Farrel, un chico de Revenclaw, que no era feo. Y al fin le toco a Ginny. El pico de la botella cayó en el entre Harry y Draco, justo al medio. Cuando la botella volvió a rodar, cayo en Harry. En ese momento, todos se quedaron callados. La mayoría sabia del problema entre ellos.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que hay que tirarla de nuevo, por que lo hice mal- dijo Sheridan tratando de salvar a su amiga  
  
-No, lo hiciste bien- dijo Harry. Todos lo miraron, y su novia también.  
  
-Harry, ella tiene razón- dijo Charisse  
  
-Yo se lo que hago, Char- le dijo y le dio un beso así se callara.  
  
-Sería mejor que tires de vuelta, Sher-le dijo Ginny mirando fijamente al chico de la cicatriz  
  
-Es imposible. Según las reglas, si uno de los dos no quiere, tiene que cumplir una prenda. Pero no cualquier prenda, sino que tiene que ser la que decida el que si quiere- le dijo Sheridan, temiendo la prenda de Harry  
  
-Bien, perfecto, ella no quiere, entonces yo pongo la prenda- Dijo, mientras echo una mirada a la ronda- quiero que le pidas perdón a Charisse y vuelvan a ser amigas.  
  
-Antes de hacer eso me vuelvo monja- le dijo fría.  
  
-Buscate otra prenda mejor, Potter.¿O es acaso que por la cicatriz se te fue el cerebro?- Le dijo burlonamente Draco  
  
-Por que no te matas?. Bueno, perfecto, la prenda va a ser la siguiente. Después de la fiesta, vos, Charisse y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente- le dijo el cara rayada  
  
-Eso puedo aceptar- respondió esta triunfante. Era mas que obvio que no la iba a perdonar. Y Sheridan volvió a girar la botella. Esta cayó en Draco. Hubo un suspiro en general de parte de las chicas, pero por ellos hubo un mueca. La botella cayó Hermione. Todas la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, y los Slytherins se empezaron a reír... Draco Malfoy besando a una sangre sucia!! Jaja era inconcebible  
  
-No, yo ni loco la beso a esta- dijo despectivamente  
  
-tonces hace una prenda- Gritaron las chicas entusiasmadas.  
  
-Quiero que te transes a la chica que mas linda te parezca en esta ronda- dijo Hermione, que había hablado con Charisse sobre Ginny y Malfoy. El la miro con una gran sonrisa, y lentamente observo el circulo. Veía las caras de las chicas babosas por él, menos la de tres: Granger, Lancaster y Weasley. Eso era... Weasley! "Ahora o nunca" pensó. Rodeo el circulo, y se paro entre Ginny y Parvati. La ultima lo miraba como fascinada, pero el corrió la cara, y le tendió la mano a Ginny, que estaba en cuclillas. Ella la acepto, y el le levanto lentamente el mentón. Miro esos ojos celestes que en esos momentos eran oscuros, y le acaricio la mejilla. Muy lentamente, poso sus labios en los de ella, y empezó a moverlos con sensualidad y suavidad. Después de unos segundos, el beso de hizo mas penetrante; su lengua ya luchaba contra la de ella. Sentía muchas miradas de desconcierto e incredulidad, y tres asesinas. Pero no le importo. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos que podía besarla en publico y no lo desaprovecharía.  
  
-BASTA!- sintió Draco que habían gritado. Era la voz de Pansy. En ese momento, Ginny dejo la lucha de lenguas, y se separo muy lentamente de él, mirando a la chica furiosa- Consíganse un cuarto!- Les grito y salio corriendo de la fiesta. Todos quedaron mirándola como si fuera una loca, pero lo mas importante era el beso. Nadie se lo esperaba.  
  
-Bueno, creo que será mejor que dejemos de jugar a esto, esta muy aburrido- Dijo Sheridan- Por que no vamos a bailar? Solo nos queda 1 hora de fiesta- dijo animadamente, y todos se levantaron para bailar. Ginny miro su reloj, las agujas marcaban las 4:30 de la madrugada. La fiesta tenía que terminar a las 5:30, para que los chicos pudieran limpiar todo con magia y no dejar rastros en el lugar. Bailo durante la siguiente media hora con muchos chicos, y a las cinco se dispuso a volver al castillo. Pero antes de poder salir, una avalancha de chicos la arrastra hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Justamente, habían puesto una canción de la Bersuit Vergarabat, "Devolve la bolsa" y en el estribillo siempre hacían lo mismo; se juntaban todos y se ponían a saltar como locos sin mirar hacia donde iban. Cuando termino la canción, algunos se habían emocionado y seguían saltando. Cuando Ginny se empezó a reír como loca ( uno de los chicos había tropezado, entonces todos los otros habían caído arriba de el y ninguno podía salir), una mano la arrastro hasta la puerta. Cuando pudo ver quien era, se dio cuenta de que era Harry Potter.  
  
-Ahora tenés que cumplir tu prenda- dijo él mientras que atrás venía Charisse.  
  
-Bueno, pero primero me quiero despedir!- le dijo ella. Sus ilusiones de que se haya olvidado ya se habían esfumado. Pero igualmente, ya casi sabia de que se trataría la charla. Se solto de su mano, y fue donde estaba Sheridan  
  
-Sher, me... ya me voy- dijo mirándola- Tengo... "Una prenda por cumplir"  
  
-Ok- dijo la chica- si necesitas algo o queres decirme algo, mandame una lechuza, que yo voy a ir  
  
-Ok, chau chau- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Cuando llego a la puerta, vio que Charisse y Harry se estaban besando.  
  
-Ejem, ejem- hizo para hacerse notar- Si les parece, dejamos esto para mañana. Tal vez necesiten "privacidad en quien sabe donde"- dijo irónicamente Sin decir nada ellos salieron a la par de ella. Empezó a correr un pequeña ventizca leve, pero fría. Ginny se tapo mas con su abrigo, que por cierto, le quedaba muy grande y se dio cuenta de que no era de ella. La volvió a mirar, y vio que era de jean negra. Recordó el primer beso de esa noche, y lo que había pasado después... Era de Draco!!!(() Luego se la entregaría, y tal vez aprovecharía para "hablar" de ese día. Dos besos en una noche no son coincidencia si es solo un juego... Con esos pensamientos llegaron a la Sala Común, donde Charisse y Harry se sentaron en un sillón para dos, mientras que ella permanecía parada. La iba a hacer muy corta, le dijeran lo que le dijeran.  
  
-Bueno, Gin, yo no te lo quería ocultar. Tal vez tuve miedo por lo que vos ibas a pensar y no se, nos pareció mejor ocultarlo un poquito- Dijo al instante Charisse  
  
-Primero, para vos soy Weasley, segundo... Que bien que lo ocultaron que todos sabían menos yo- dijo ella rápidamente  
  
-Bueno, ya sabemos eso, por eso, quiero ofrecerte que volvamos a ser las amigas que éramos antes, y también que lo perdones a él- dijo Charisse tendiéndole la mano  
  
Ginny la miro, e hizo el amague de cerrar el trato. Pero antes de posar su mano con la de ella, la miro a los ojos.  
  
-O sea, vos pretendes que después de todo lo que me hiciste sigamos siendo amigas? Después de que me decías muchas cosas de Lanna y de Sharon queres que seamos amigas? Y encima me venís a decir que lo perdone a Harry cuando con el tengo que tratar temas apartes?- Articulo la pelirroja- y, sorry que te lo diga, pero; si vos Harry salís con "esa"... que Dios te bendiga, por que en serio lo vas a necesitar- Soltó sin poderse contener. Pero lo había echo mal. Pero, también se dio cuente de que Charisse se guardaba los sentimientos heridos solo para hacerse la valiente; por que conociendo como era ella, ya se habría largado a llorar  
  
-Esa campera es de Malfoy- dijo la rubia mirando como había ido su "amiga" a la fiesta  
  
-Oh! No me mentís!? Si no me decías no me daba cuenta!- dijo con sarcasmo  
  
-Sabes, cada vez te pareces mas y mas a él. Nunca me habías hablado asi. Esa amistad con los de Slytherin te afecta!  
  
-Esa amistad no me afecta en nada, y quien te dijo que el y yo somos re amigos? Solo somos hola y chau  
  
-Si, pero bien que te hoy te tranzaste esa cosa!  
  
-Bueno, si no mal recuerdo, desde hace dos años me decías que Draco estaba re fuerte, de que era hermoso, y que tenías una foto de él sin remera  
  
-Por lo menos no soy la que se da besos con el  
  
-Y yo, por lo menos, no digo que es hermoso y despues lo trato como basura  
  
-Pero no me lo tranzo  
  
-Y YO NO ME METO CON LOS CHICOS QUE LES GUSTAN A MIS AMIGAS- le grito de una Ginny. Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Charisse. Harry, que solo escuchaba y no hablaba, abrazó a su novia, mientras le echaba una mas que otra mirada a Ginny. Esta permanecía allí, parada, sin expresión alguna en su cara  
  
- Pero Ginny, mira lo que haces? No era mas fácil que no le dijeras eso de golpe?- le dijo Harry  
  
-Lo haría si ella no me sacara de quicio, a demás, para mi es una falsa, haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, es actuación! Y si me perdonas, tengo cosas para hacer- y salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Miro el reloj. Eran las 5:15, todavía la fiesta seguía. Camino sin rumbo, subió y bajo escaleras, hasta que llego a un lugar que jamás había visto. Miro al techo, y vio una puerta trampa, como la de Adivinación, salvo que de esta colgaba una manija. Tiró de ella, y se abrió una escalera; empezó a subirla. Cuando termino se encontró en un cuarto, cuyo techo era mágico como el del Gran Salón, y mostraba una gran cielo estrellado. Sus paredes eran de un violeta claro, y estaba lleno de puffs para sentarse, sillones y sillones inflables; también disponía de una chimenea. Al final. Había un aparato muggle para poner música, y arriba de este mucho Cd´s. Su mirada volvió a recorrer la sala, y se encontró con que, en uno de los sillones inflables había alguien sentado. Medio asustada vio que se trataba de una chica, ya que la cabellera era hasta los hombros y semi enmarañada. Era Hermione  
  
-Hermione?- pregunto, y la chica se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Oh! Eras vos Ginny. Tanto tiempo !  
  
-Si, viste ?  
  
-Por que no te sentas así hablamos?- Ofreció la chica, acercando otro puff al de ella  
  
-Ok- dijo ella sabiendo el propósito de la chica  
  
-Acaso vos estas enojada conmigo?- dijo finalmente Hermione  
  
-Si y no- le explico  
  
-Perdoname por ocultártelo. Perdoname por no haberte ayudado cuando te enteraste. Perdoname por que tal vez. No fui la amiga que esperabas- le dijo con ojos suplicantes  
  
-Hermione, la única que tiene que pedir perdón acá soy yo. No te parece?- le dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo  
  
-jeje, no sos la única- y le guiñó el ojo- Igual, tenes que saber que contas siempre conmigo. Por otra parte, yo todavía no me la trago a esa Charisse. Es un cínica total! Cuando yo estoy con Harry es una cosa, cuando estoy con tu hermano es otra, y cuando estoy sola es algo completamente distinto!!!!!  
  
-Y no te das una idea  
  
-Esa no es la campera de Malfoy?- exclamo dubitativamente la chica  
  
-Claro que si. Se la tengo que devolver, ahora por cierto. Entonces, te dejo, despues nos vemos mañana, en la Sala Común  
  
-Ok  
  
Empezó a caminar para su Sala Común, pero pensaba pasar las cocinas para comer algo. Después de hacerle cosquillas a las peras del frutero y de pasar a las cocinas del colegio, vio, que sentado en un banquito, estaba ese rubio que no la volvía completamente loca. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de que no se diera cuenta, pero los elfos ya habían pronunciado se nombre. Él se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, y la vio, parada, con su campera en la mano  
  
-Creo que esto- dijo señalando la campera- te pertenece- termino la chica.  
  
-Y no te equivocas- le dijo medio cortante. Ella se encamino hacia el banco de él, y vio que sobre la mesa que tenía delante, había un montón de comida de chocolate  
  
-Eso te va a hacer mal. Te va a hacer engordar- dijo ella buscando conversación  
  
-A mi casi nada me hace engordar. Soy varón, y esto nos hace menos efecto que a las mujeres- dijo mientras agarraba una paleta de chocolate- queres?- dijo tendiéndole un pedazo budín  
  
-No no me gusta el budín. Prefiero una porción de torta- dijo con deseo en la mirada  
  
-Toma- y le paso una porción. Empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras que se echaban algunas miradas.  
  
-Estuvo buena la fiesta- dijo finalmente Draco  
  
-Buenisima- recalco ella  
  
-Tendrían que hacerse mas seguido  
  
-te doy la razón  
  
-Pero algunos son muy aburridos  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-Y tendrían que venir con mas emoción  
  
-Obviamente  
  
-O solo, tal vez, podríamos reunirnos todos los viernes para jugar a la botellita, no se- dijo con una súper indirecta Draco  
  
-SIII, totalmente. Aunque no es necesario jugar a la botellita si se quiere besar a alguien. Hay que largarse de una, captas?- Dijo indirectamente Ginny  
  
-Tenés razón- dijo él y se empezó a acercar a ella. Esta lo miro y le dijo  
  
-Que te pasa?  
  
-Solamente, sigo tus consejos. Y vos también lo tendrías que seguirlos. No te parece??- Contesto este, y sin esperar respuesta de ella, poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y comenzó a besarla. "Tal vez no sea necesario que Sheridan intervenga en esto" penso Draco. "Por que besara tan bien? Claro, seguramente, el ya beso a centenares de chicas" Se dijo Ginny en su mente. Pronto, los dos recordaron que no estaban solos, sino que estaban rodeados de elfos domésticos, que trataban de pasar por alto esa "Demostración de afecto" entre el rubio y la pelirroja  
  
-Creo que sera mejor que vaya a dormir. Ya son las 5:50  
  
-Yo también- dijo él  
  
Gracias :Ann Potter, impossibles, Kairi Akade, amsp14 y Que se trae Draco... mmmmmmmm no lo se JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 1:  
  
Se sentó en el húmedo pasto del campo de juego. Miro el cielo, estaba estrellado, la noche era calma. Pero de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas. Lagrimas de dolor. A sus 15 años, nunca había experimentado realmente lo que era el rechazo de un chico, siempre había sido correspondida. Pero esas imágenes volvían a su mente una, y otra, otra, otra, otra vez.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estaban sentados en las escaleras que dirigían a los cuartos de las chicas. Hablaban animadamente, y Ginny había aprendido a querer a Harry como un amigo. Pero en ese momento, sus sentimientos la volvieron a engañar. Lo miro fijamente, y se cruzo con esos ojos esmeraldas, que demostraban cariño, pero que ella lo había tomado como algo mas. Lentamente, se acerco a él, cerro los ojos, y pego sus labios a los de él. Mientras ella movía los suyos, podía sentir que los de Harry estaban inmóviles, por lo tanto no podía profundizar el beso. Pero al notar que esto seguía así, se detuvo y lo miro. Su mirada era de incredulidad, y de preocupación  
  
-Ginny, yo te quiero, pero no... no así- Le dijo Harry. La pelirroja bajo su cabeza, mientras sentía que las lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de un momento a otro de sus ojos.- Además, te tengo que confesar algo Ginny, que no creo que te guste- Siguió el chico. Pero hizo una pequeña pausa, y le levanto muy suavemente la cara a Ginny- Ginny, estoy de novio con... con Charisse, hace un mes- le dijo al fin. En ese momento, Ginny sintió que su cerebro iba a explotar. Charisse era su mejor amiga, supuestamente, ella sabía que a Ginny le había gustado Harry, lo sabía. Y si se suponía que eran amigas. ¿Por qué nunca había mencionado lo de ella y Harry? Entonces, sin más, se levanto de ese escalón en el que estaba sentada. Vio como Harry hacia lo mismo que ella, pero la pelirroja se adelanto y salio de la sala Común a toda prisa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin de Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las lágrimas caían sin permiso de nadie sobre sus mejillas blancas. Todavía no podía entender eso. Desde luego, su hermano lo sabia, y Hermione también. De repente, en el cielo, vio volar la silueta de alguien. Esta silueta empezó a descender a velocidad normal, hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, dejando ver su platinado pelo.  
  
-Por que lloras?- le pregunto el rubio a la pelirroja  
  
-No creo que lo entiendas Malfoy, tal vez nunca te paso a vos esto- le dijo la chica. Se escucharon unas pisadas cerca, y el se puso la capucha de la túnica, cubriendo su cabello. Ella se dio vuelta, y vio una chica de su estatura, con ojos color miel y cabello rubio, que se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Ginny, tenemos que hablar  
  
-No hay nada para hablar, Charisse- dijo mas fría que Malfoy  
  
-Creo que si hay algo para hablar Ginny, por favor no te enojes, yo sabía que a vos te gustaba pero entonces...  
  
-Viste, ahí esta, vos sabías que a mi me gustaba, y ni te importo, te lo mandaste nada mas.  
  
-No, no fue así, yo...  
  
-No podes entender que no quiero hablar!! NO QUIERO HABLAR CON VOS!- le dijo Ginny.  
  
-Pero ese es el punto! Tenemos que hablar  
  
-Por que no volver a tu "establo", Yegua!  
  
-No me digas así... tenemos que hablar Ginny- le dijo mas seria Charisse. En ese momento, Malfoy apareció de la nada, y se interpuso entre ellas  
  
-Sos o te haces? Vos acaso no captas nuestro idioma? Ella te dijo que te vallas, entonces te vas Lancaster!- le dijo sencillamente Malfoy, poniendo su mirada mas fría que el propio hielo. Entonces, vieron como ella retrocedía sobre sus pasos.  
  
-A tu hermano no le va a gustar nada de esto.-Le dijo rápidamente Charisse  
  
-Claro que no, pero tampoco se va a enterar- Grito Ginny rápidamente, y vio como la rubia desaparecía del panorama.- Gracias- le dijo a Malfoy  
  
- De nada. Estas así por Potter, no hace falta que lo expliques- le dijo Malfoy  
  
-creo que te diste cuenta, pero yo no quise, fue un impulso, no se lo que paso...  
  
-Queres desahogarte o preferís tragártelo sola.  
  
-Mejor me desahogo- le dijo la pelirroja, y le comenzó a contar todo. El rubio escuchaba atentamente, mientras que la examinaba a la vez "Nada mal esta la minita, nada mal, tal vez si no fuera Gryffindor y pobre..." se dijo.  
  
-Y se puede saber desde cuando sos tan amable con los pobres y con los Gryffindor, Malfoy?- le pregunto con una sonrisa semi-calida  
  
-Espera que piense... desde que una pelirroja se largo a llorar, y yo no sabia lo que pasaba??- dijo medio irónicamente el.- Pero, creo que ya es tarde- dijo mirando su reloj- y un bebe como vos- dijo en broma- se tiene que ir a dormir  
  
-jejeje, yo también lo creo- dijo Ginny. Draco se levanto rápidamente, y le tendió el brazo a la chica, así ella se levantara también. Esta, gustosa la tomo- Supongo, después de todo, que no sos tan malo como te pintan, tan solo hay que... endulzarte un poquito y estamos hechos  
  
- Como digas, Virginia- le dijo este "Virginia?? Desde cuando?" Y empezaron a dirigirse a al castillo. Entonces, Ginny miro a su costado y vio que tenia al chico mas lindo de todo Hogwarts a la par de ella, y habían hablado civilizadamente, y el se había mostrado muy atento. En ese momento, él, paso una mano por el cabello rubio, tratando de mantenerlo detrás de las orejas, pero le era imposible. Le llegaba mas o menos a la nuca, y tenía unos cuantos mechones que le caían rebeldemente en la frente. Los ojos grises eran mas penetrables que los años anteriores, capaces de derretir y congelar a la vez. Su altura era como la de Harry, pero un poco mas. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, y aunque se pusiera lo que se pusiera, se le notaban las abdominales y los pectorales bien marcados, y ni hablar de las piernas. Inconscientemente, la pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro, y el se volvió para ver como ella se ponía tan roja como su cabellera, sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que ella sería su proyecto, hablaría con su mejor amiga (Sheridan), también Slytherin, para que la ayudara en todo lo que fuera moda y maquillaje, así, tal vez, a fin de año tendría una novia mejor todavía. En el momento que se separaron, ella, al ver que Draco no hacía nada, dijo  
  
-Ah, vos saludas pero no te despedís!!!- con una sonrisa picara.  
  
-Mira quien habla!- dijo el con otra sonrisa... No lo podía creer... Draco Malfoy, riéndose por las tonteras que hablaban! Nunca lo había visto sonreír, pero de esta manera estaba mejor. El se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego decir- Chau Virginia, que duermas conmigo y sin angelitos- y volvió a sonreír Ella se quedo mirándolo embobadamente hasta que reacciono  
  
-Chau Draco, que vos también sueñes conmigo- y le guiñó el ojo. Siguió su camino, y entro por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y cuando llego a la Sala Común, encontró a Harry, sentado en uno de los sillones, abrazado a Charisse, que según lo que ella pudo ver, estaba llorando. Cuando entro, los dos voltearon hacia Ginny, pero esta solamente, hizo como que no los vio, y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto. Enseguida, cuando ella entro, otra persona también entro a la habitación.  
  
-Ahora que no estas con EL, podemos hablar, a solas- le dijo esa voz tan conocida  
  
-Claro que no, es mas que obvio que yo con vos, no quiero hablar, ni estando con el, o sin el.- Le dijo Ginny  
  
-Que pensabas! Al estar, ahí, con el, sentados en el campo! Son las 1 de la mañana, estuviste mas de una hora!  
  
-Y a vos que te importa! Seguramente ya le buchoneaste todo a tu novio!  
  
- No, sabes que no le dije nada!? Por que nuestra confianza sigue firme Ginny, y lo sabes bien, nunca le voy a decir nada.  
  
-Estas equivocada, para vos, la confianza sigue en pie, para mi, ya no es mas que el pasado.- Dijo la pelirroja, metiéndose a su cama, y cerrando las cortinas. 


	3. capitulo 2

Reviews.......  
  
Ann Potter Me alegra saber que te gusto... Y, si Draco esta usando a Ginny, lo vas a saber mas adelante, todavía no tengo una idea fija en sobre el fin del fict, y no te preocupes, ya te deje mi review en tu fict... Vick  
  
amsp14 Si, la pregunta del millón... Yo tambien espero continuarlo :p, según como vayan pasando las cosas acá, lo voy a seguir, jejejejeje  
  
Kairi Akade Gracias!!! Me alentas mucho con esas palabras, Menos mal que te gusto :D, no quiero decepcionar a mi publico!!!Juajua  
  
susy snape malfoy Holas... Bueno, en cuanto a la manera de Draco en cuanto a Ginny, tal vez fue solo por eso, por que ella estaba llorando... espero no haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, es que tengo una semana de pruebas... Vick  
  
SaraMeliss Hola!! Como estamos hoy, eh? Supongo que puse a Draco demasiado bueno por que la ve llorar; en otra situación, el no se le acerca ni borracho... Y no te preocupes, no siempre va a ser el "bueno de la película", tambien va tener sus partes... Y, por ultimo... si, soy de Argentina... tal vez todo los vos me delataron jajaja... Vick  
  
Bueno, como veran, soy una mina de pocas palabras, asi que tal vez, casi no hable al final de los fict....  
  
Vick Capitulo 2:  
  
Se despertó muy sonriente. Lo que le había pedido Malfoy se había cumplido, había soñado con él. Abrió sus cortinas, se estiro, y se paró. Busco su cepillo de dientes y se dirigió al baño, para cepillarlos, luego se dio un baño y se vistió. Puso sus útiles en la mochila, y fue al Gran Salón para desayunar. En la mesa de Gryffindor, vio al trío que estaba sentado hablando entre ellos, cuando llego Charisse, se callaron y dejaron que se sentara con ellos. Ginny negó con la cabeza, por mas que esa rubia lo intentase, no podría entrar al trío, de lejos se notaba que a ellos le incomodaba cuando hablaban de "sus temas", aunque le iba mejor que a Ginny, si hubiera sido ella, ya la habrían sacado a patadas de ahí. Miroteo un poco mas la mesa, y vio a sus compañeras de habitación, y vio que Lanna le hacia señas para que se sentara con ellas. Fue hasta ahí, y las saludo. Lanna era una chica muy graciosa y simpática y Sharon era muy inteligente, aunque eso no le quitaba la diversión. Empezaron a charlar, y Ginny vio como se había perdido de todo eso mientras estaba solamente con Charisse. Miro su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que solamente faltaban 5 minutos para su primera clase, pociones, y se lo dijo a sus compañeras, entonces salieron corriendo del, Gran Salón y cuando entraron a la mazmorra, faltaba un minuto para su clase. Sharon y Lanna se sentaron juntas, Ginny pensó que podría sentarse con Charisse, pero se acordó que estaban peleadas, entonces vio que una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes musgo, le hacia señas para que se sentara con ella. Era una Slytherin, Ginny la había visto varias veces con Blaise Zabini y otras pocas con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Hola!- le dijo muy sonriente la chica, cuando ella se había acercado.- Me llamo Sheridan, y creo que vos sos... Ginny Weasley.- siguió igual de sonriente a lo que Ginny solo pudo contestar con una pequeña sonrisa. La clase era mucho mas llevadera al lado de Sheridan, aunque era Slytherin, era simpática y agradable, y muy buena en pociones. La verdad era que Ginny no sabía si confiar en ella o no, pero trataría de hacerlo. A demás, era amiga de Malfoy, tal vez así, también se acercaría mas a él...;)  
  
-Che, Ginny- le dijo Sheridan  
  
-Si, que pasa?- dijo esta con curiosidad  
  
-Bueno, mis amigos organizaron una fiesta... en dos dias, o sea, el viernes, y aunque sean Slytherin, están invitadas todas las casas, de 4° para arriba...- le dijo ella  
  
-Uh! Buenísimo... Pero, vos me estas pidiendo que vaya con vos?- le dijo dubitativa  
  
-Claro que si, por eso te pregunto, locura- y la chica puso los ojos en blanco- Mira, empieza a las 10, despues de la cena, en el invernadero 7, entonces, si queres, nos podemos encontrar en la mazmorra de Astronomía, después de clases, a eso de las seis, tal vez, para que veamos que nos podemos poner y como nos vamos a maquillar- dijo entusiasmadamente la chica.  
  
-Ok- dijo Ginny ansiosa  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
El viernes llegó. Todos disimulaban muy bien lo de la noche, ya que estaba prohibido hacer fiestas los 3 primeros meses de clase...  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado las clases, Ginny se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, abrió su armario (o placard, o guardarropas, o como sea :op) y miro su ropa. No era tan mala, sus hermanos mas grandes y sus padres habían juntado plata y le habían regalado ropa muggle para su cumpleaños. Junto un jean ancho y una remerita con una sola manga, una pollera de Jean y una remera con mangas de red, y la otra opción, era una pollera antes de las rodillas blanca tableada a la derecha, con una strapple rojo y arriba una campera de red blanca. Los zapatos sería elegidos mas tarde. Saco la capa invisible de Camila prestada, total la chica no se enteraría, cubrió la ropa y fue directamente a la torre, con una sola interrupción. Solo le faltaba un pasillo para doblar, cuando alguien le agarro de la muñeca libre, y la tironeo hacia una sala. Dentro de ella, pudo ver a dos personas muy conocidas para ella. Una cabellera roja era indiscutiblemente la de su hermano, y la cabellera negra azabache era de Harry.  
  
-Ginny, creo que tenemos que aclarar las cosas- Dijo Harry tratando de conseguir la atención de los ojos de Ginny  
  
-Yo creo- empezó a decir Ginny, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo- que no hay nada por aclarar, las cosas para mi, ya estan mas que despejadas- termino, mientras que veía que Harry inmediatamente no podía sostenerle la vista.  
  
-Como son las cosas para vos?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Queres mi resumen? Bueno, primero, ya no tengo mejor amiga, segundo, tengo un hermano desconocido, tercero, una desconfianza total con cierta chica de 17 años, cuyo nombre empieza con H y termina con E, y... Todos esos sentimientos están en la cuarta persona- Ups... no quería decir eso, pero no se podía controlar. Quería ser tragada por la tierra en ese momento. Una mirada de dolor y otra de incredulidad se posaron sobre ella.  
  
-Entonces, si ya no tienes ni amigos ni hermanos, espero que no nos consultes mas en tus problemas- Dijo igual de enojado Ron, que hasta el momento no habia articulado palabra alguna.  
  
-Claro que no, no me hace falta, ya tengo nuevos amigos con los que nunca pense que me relacionaría, ya que cierta chica no me dejaba- dijo Ginny mas que segura.  
  
-Ah! Que bien, y se puede saber como se llaman?- seguía insistiendo Ron. Entonces Ginny capto el mensaje. El creía que era una inadaptada?? Que no iba a tener amigos? Que ellos eran los unicos?? "No, muy equivocado"  
  
- Y si vos queres...- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- Soy amiga de Lanna, de Sharon, de algunos Revenclaws y...- Dijo pausadamente- de algunos Slytherins-Dijo triunfante  
  
-De quienes??- soltaron Harry y Ron a la vez  
  
-De algunos slytherins- repitio Ginny con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba mal, pero ellos había provocado la situación.  
  
-Y se puede saber quienes son?- Pregunto Ron  
  
-Oh! Tal vez hoy a la noche te enteres, si es que vas a la fiesta que organizaron los chicos...  
  
-Como es eso? Si vos no vas a ir!! Quien te invito? Se suponía que nadie te tenía que decir nada a vos- Dijo Ron muy rojo  
  
- Bueno Ronald!! Ya te dije!!ELLOS ME INVITARON A LA FIESTA, FUI UNA DE LS PRIMERAS EN ENTERARME!!-dijo Ginny mas enojada, tipo Molly Weasley- Y AHORA, SI ME DISCULPAN, ME ESPERAN EN LA SALA DE ASTRONOMÍA!- dijo, y empujo a Ron de la puerta para salir al ultimo pasillo que le faltaba. Mientras hacía esto, sentía que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sabía que Ron no le iba a decir nada a su madre, el no era de esos, pero le dolía pelear con él. Llego a la mazmorra, y trato de limpiar las lagrimas en vano. Cuando entro, vio que Sheridan ya estaba sentada en una mesa, con un espejo y varias pinturas desparramadas sobre la misma. En unas sillas vio ropa, seguramente era la que había elegido ella para la fiesta.  
  
-Pensé que ya no llegabas- dijo ella sin mirarla  
  
-Sorry, tuve... inconvenientes, pero ya estoy aquí- Dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír. En ese momento, Sheridan levanto la vista, y vio lo mal que estaba la chica. Pálida, con marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas, no era muy atractiva que digamos, pero parecía de porcelana. Y entonces, Sheridan se dio cuenta el por que de Draco al fijarse en ella.  
  
-Estas bien? no me queres decir algo? O medio así?- pregunta la chica amablemente  
  
-No, no creo que sea el momento- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja  
  
-Ok. Empecemos a ver que trajiste así nos decidamos rápido; ya son las ocho casi-Dijo, mostrándole en una sonrisa, los perfectos dientes blancos que tenía  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Ya eran las 22:30 (yo siempre llego una hora o media hora después de que comienzan las fiestas :P), cuando habían terminado. Al final, Sheridan se había puesto el jean de Ginny con una remerita de ella, y Ginny su pollera blanca, con el strapple y su camperita. Pero el calzado era de Sheridan, tenía unas sandalias rojas. Se había pintado una onda tipo Avril Lavinge (cualquiera!, bue, sorry por las minitas a las que le gusta Avril), y Sheridan algo así también.  
  
Cruzaron el castillo sin problemas, ya que Filch todavía estaba en su oficina, y fueron rápidamente a los invernaderos. Cuando llegaron parecía que too estaba calmo. Pero cuando abrieron las puertas, escucharon las música a todo lo que da. Y muy buena música, por cierto. Observo alrededor. Era el invernadero mas grande, y habían echo desaparecer todas las plantas y las mesas, solo había una de ellas, llena de bebidas. Todos bailaban, algunos estaban sentados en unas sillas apartadas, otros parados esperando gente. Sheridan agarro la mano de Ginny, y la arrastro hacia algunas chicas de Slytherin, y se las presento. Despues la llevo hacia algunos chicos, que en vez de mirarla a la cara, le miraban el cuerpo, y mas tarde, estaba en el centro de todo, bailando primero con Sheridan, y despues con muchos chicos. Aproximadamente, cuando habían pasado mas de dos horas, se canso, y salio a dar una vuelta por el lago. Al llegar a una de estas orillas, vio que Draco Malfoy estaba acostado en una de las ramas sobresalientes de un árbol. Lentamente, se acerco a el, y le toco el hombro. El se dio la vuelta, y la vio, mucho mas linda de lo que habría pensado. Verdaderamente, Sheridan sabía trabajar.  
  
-Me puedo sentar con vos? -No- le dijo el "no? por que no? pero si es la mina que me "gusta" "  
  
-Bueno, perdoname... Yo pense, que tal vez...-  
  
-No, no pensaste nada, es mejor que te vallas- le dijo el rubio  
  
-Perfecto, me voy. Y pensar que hace unas noches eras tan bueno!! No sos mas que una basura!- le grito en la cara, y empezó a caminar hacia el invernadero. Pero el la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
-Nunca... Pero nunca mas, te atrevas a decir eso- Dijo él  
  
-Yo digo lo que pienso, y eso es lo qu- No pudo terminar. Draco la atrajo mas hacia el, dejando un espacio neutro entre los dos. Empezó a besarla, y tratar de que su lengua penetrase en esa boca. La llevo contra el árbol, y apoyo el cuerpo de ella en el, mientras que el beso había dejado medio inconsciente a la chica. El movía las caderas contra las de ella, muy suavemente, y fue cuando la barrera se venció. La legua de él, ya estaba en su boca...  
  
Fin del capitulo.......  
  
N/A: Hello! Hello! Hello! Primero, les quería aclarar que yo no mande ese segundo capitulo ( que lo mandaron re mal, encima) sino que esa fue mi amiga... Y me demore un poquito por que lo eliminaron a este archivo y tuve que hacer unos arreglos por que no lo encontré en la papelera... Y por último, les aviso, que estoy pensando en escribir otro fict, que tengo su futuro mas claro que el de este :D; todavía no se como será el nombre, pero ya habrá tiempo... Vick  
  
R E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S Bue, ya se que esta deforme la cosa, pero algo es algo!!! Y en serio diganme lo que les parece! 


	4. capitulo3

"Me gustaría ser el cielo para mirarte... Me gustaría ser el viento para tocarte... Me gustaría ser la lluvia para besarte..."  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR :p -Yo digo lo que pienso, y eso es lo qu- No pudo terminar. Draco la atrajo mas hacia el, dejando un espacio neutro entre los dos. Empezó a besarla, y tratar de que su lengua penetrase en esa boca. La llevo contra el árbol, y apoyo el cuerpo de ella en el, mientras que el beso había dejado medio inconsciente a la chica. El movía las caderas contra las de ella, muy suavemente, y fue cuando la barrera se venció. La lengua de él, ya estaba en su boca...  
  
Sus lenguas hacían una lucha entre las dos. Era algo inexplicable. Habían pasado varios minutos, cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire. Entonces se separaron y se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. Un pequeño roce de viento helado corrió por los terrenos. Ginny empezó a tiritar. En la mirada de él, se podía preciar un toque de preocupación. Lentamente, se saco la campera negra de jean que tenía y se la ofreció (acuérdense que la campera que tenia era de red, por lo tanto no la abrigaba nada). Ella la tomo y se la coloco.  
  
Sin decirle una sola palabra, el empezó a caminar al invernadero. Ella lo siguió, y cuando entraron, la música seguía a full, pero no todos bailaban. En una de las esquinas, había un montón de gente sentada alrededor de un circulo. En el medio había una botella que giraba  
  
-Che, Draco, por que no venís a jugar a la botellita?- Le pregunto Sheridan que era la que le daba vueltas, con la varita a la botella. –Dale, y vos tambien Gin, no sean amarretes.  
  
-Ok, yo juego- Dijo Ginny sin preámbulos, y se sentó al lado de ella. Draco por su parte se sentó a la par de Zabini y al otro costado estaba Potter. Observo la ronda con detenimiento. Casi todas las chicas eran lindas, y los vagos eran casi los de siempre: Zabini, Goyle, Creavy, Potter, Weasley, y un montón mas.  
  
-Prepárense!- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo Sheridan, y con la varita hizo que la botella girara. El pico de esta cayo sobre Goyle. Todas las chicas, espantadas, se hicieron para atrás. Lo chicos ahogaron una risa cuando la botella cayó en Lancaster, la cual se dio la vuelta y miro a su novio en forma de asco. Ella y Goyle se levantaron, mientras que todos aplaudían (ecepcion de Harry), y se dieron un pico, aunque Goyle haya querido que sea una transa. Después de ellos, le toco a Sheridan con Matt Farrel, un chico de Revenclaw, que no era feo. Y al fin le toco a Ginny. El pico de la botella cayó en el entre Harry y Draco, justo al medio. Cuando la botella volvió a rodar, cayo en Harry. En ese momento, todos se quedaron callados. La mayoría sabia del problema entre ellos.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que hay que tirarla de nuevo, por que lo hice mal- dijo Sheridan tratando de salvar a su amiga  
  
-No, lo hiciste bien- dijo Harry. Todos lo miraron, y su novia también.  
  
-Harry, ella tiene razón- dijo Charisse  
  
-Yo se lo que hago, Char- le dijo y le dio un beso así se callara.  
  
-Sería mejor que tires de vuelta, Sher-le dijo Ginny mirando fijamente al chico de la cicatriz  
  
-Es imposible. Según las reglas, si uno de los dos no quiere, tiene que cumplir una prenda. Pero no cualquier prenda, sino que tiene que ser la que decida el que si quiere- le dijo Sheridan, temiendo la prenda de Harry  
  
-Bien, perfecto, ella no quiere, entonces yo pongo la prenda- Dijo, mientras echo una mirada a la ronda- quiero que le pidas perdón a Charisse y vuelvan a ser amigas.  
  
-Antes de hacer eso me vuelvo monja- le dijo fría.  
  
-Buscate otra prenda mejor, Potter.¿O es acaso que por la cicatriz se te fue el cerebro?- Le dijo burlonamente Draco  
  
-Por que no te matas?. Bueno, perfecto, la prenda va a ser la siguiente. Después de la fiesta, vos, Charisse y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente- le dijo el cara rayada  
  
-Eso puedo aceptar- respondió esta triunfante. Era mas que obvio que no la iba a perdonar. Y Sheridan volvió a girar la botella. Esta cayó en Draco. Hubo un suspiro en general de parte de las chicas, pero por ellos hubo un mueca. La botella cayó Hermione. Todas la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, y los Slytherins se empezaron a reír... Draco Malfoy besando a una sangre sucia!! Jaja era inconcebible  
  
-No, yo ni loco la beso a esta- dijo despectivamente  
  
-tonces hace una prenda- Gritaron las chicas entusiasmadas.  
  
-Quiero que te transes a la chica que mas linda te parezca en esta ronda- dijo Hermione, que había hablado con Charisse sobre Ginny y Malfoy. El la miro con una gran sonrisa, y lentamente observo el circulo. Veía las caras de las chicas babosas por él, menos la de tres: Granger, Lancaster y Weasley. Eso era... Weasley! "Ahora o nunca" pensó. Rodeo el circulo, y se paro entre Ginny y Parvati. La ultima lo miraba como fascinada, pero el corrió la cara, y le tendió la mano a Ginny, que estaba en cuclillas. Ella la acepto, y el le levanto lentamente el mentón. Miro esos ojos celestes que en esos momentos eran oscuros, y le acaricio la mejilla. Muy lentamente, poso sus labios en los de ella, y empezó a moverlos con sensualidad y suavidad. Después de unos segundos, el beso de hizo mas penetrante; su lengua ya luchaba contra la de ella. Sentía muchas miradas de desconcierto e incredulidad, y tres asesinas. Pero no le importo. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos que podía besarla en publico y no lo desaprovecharía.  
  
-BASTA!- sintió Draco que habían gritado. Era la voz de Pansy. En ese momento, Ginny dejo la lucha de lenguas, y se separo muy lentamente de él, mirando a la chica furiosa- Consíganse un cuarto!- Les grito y salio corriendo de la fiesta. Todos quedaron mirándola como si fuera una loca, pero lo mas importante era el beso. Nadie se lo esperaba.  
  
-Bueno, creo que será mejor que dejemos de jugar a esto, esta muy aburrido- Dijo Sheridan- Por que no vamos a bailar? Solo nos queda 1 hora de fiesta- dijo animadamente, y todos se levantaron para bailar. Ginny miro su reloj, las agujas marcaban las 4:30 de la madrugada. La fiesta tenía que terminar a las 5:30, para que los chicos pudieran limpiar todo con magia y no dejar rastros en el lugar. Bailo durante la siguiente media hora con muchos chicos, y a las cinco se dispuso a volver al castillo. Pero antes de poder salir, una avalancha de chicos la arrastra hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Justamente, habían puesto una canción de la Bersuit Vergarabat, "Devolve la bolsa" y en el estribillo siempre hacían lo mismo; se juntaban todos y se ponían a saltar como locos sin mirar hacia donde iban. Cuando termino la canción, algunos se habían emocionado y seguían saltando. Cuando Ginny se empezó a reír como loca ( uno de los chicos había tropezado, entonces todos los otros habían caído arriba de el y ninguno podía salir), una mano la arrastro hasta la puerta. Cuando pudo ver quien era, se dio cuenta de que era Harry Potter.  
  
-Ahora tenés que cumplir tu prenda- dijo él mientras que atrás venía Charisse.  
  
-Bueno, pero primero me quiero despedir!- le dijo ella. Sus ilusiones de que se haya olvidado ya se habían esfumado. Pero igualmente, ya casi sabia de que se trataría la charla. Se solto de su mano, y fue donde estaba Sheridan  
  
-Sher, me... ya me voy- dijo mirándola- Tengo... "Una prenda por cumplir"  
  
-Ok- dijo la chica- si necesitas algo o queres decirme algo, mandame una lechuza, que yo voy a ir  
  
-Ok, chau chau- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Cuando llego a la puerta, vio que Charisse y Harry se estaban besando.  
  
-Ejem, ejem- hizo para hacerse notar- Si les parece, dejamos esto para mañana. Tal vez necesiten "privacidad en quien sabe donde"- dijo irónicamente Sin decir nada ellos salieron a la par de ella. Empezó a correr un pequeña ventizca leve, pero fría. Ginny se tapo mas con su abrigo, que por cierto, le quedaba muy grande y se dio cuenta de que no era de ella. La volvió a mirar, y vio que era de jean negra. Recordó el primer beso de esa noche, y lo que había pasado después... Era de Draco!!!(() Luego se la entregaría, y tal vez aprovecharía para "hablar" de ese día. Dos besos en una noche no son coincidencia si es solo un juego... Con esos pensamientos llegaron a la Sala Común, donde Charisse y Harry se sentaron en un sillón para dos, mientras que ella permanecía parada. La iba a hacer muy corta, le dijeran lo que le dijeran.  
  
-Bueno, Gin, yo no te lo quería ocultar. Tal vez tuve miedo por lo que vos ibas a pensar y no se, nos pareció mejor ocultarlo un poquito- Dijo al instante Charisse  
  
-Primero, para vos soy Weasley, segundo... Que bien que lo ocultaron que todos sabían menos yo- dijo ella rápidamente  
  
-Bueno, ya sabemos eso, por eso, quiero ofrecerte que volvamos a ser las amigas que éramos antes, y también que lo perdones a él- dijo Charisse tendiéndole la mano  
  
Ginny la miro, e hizo el amague de cerrar el trato. Pero antes de posar su mano con la de ella, la miro a los ojos.  
  
-O sea, vos pretendes que después de todo lo que me hiciste sigamos siendo amigas? Después de que me decías muchas cosas de Lanna y de Sharon queres que seamos amigas? Y encima me venís a decir que lo perdone a Harry cuando con el tengo que tratar temas apartes?- Articulo la pelirroja- y, sorry que te lo diga, pero; si vos Harry salís con "esa"... que Dios te bendiga, por que en serio lo vas a necesitar- Soltó sin poderse contener. Pero lo había echo mal. Pero, también se dio cuente de que Charisse se guardaba los sentimientos heridos solo para hacerse la valiente; por que conociendo como era ella, ya se habría largado a llorar  
  
-Esa campera es de Malfoy- dijo la rubia mirando como había ido su "amiga" a la fiesta  
  
-Oh! No me mentís!? Si no me decías no me daba cuenta!- dijo con sarcasmo  
  
-Sabes, cada vez te pareces mas y mas a él. Nunca me habías hablado asi. Esa amistad con los de Slytherin te afecta!  
  
-Esa amistad no me afecta en nada, y quien te dijo que el y yo somos re amigos? Solo somos hola y chau  
  
-Si, pero bien que te hoy te tranzaste esa cosa!  
  
-Bueno, si no mal recuerdo, desde hace dos años me decías que Draco estaba re fuerte, de que era hermoso, y que tenías una foto de él sin remera  
  
-Por lo menos no soy la que se da besos con el  
  
-Y yo, por lo menos, no digo que es hermoso y despues lo trato como basura  
  
-Pero no me lo tranzo  
  
-Y YO NO ME METO CON LOS CHICOS QUE LES GUSTAN A MIS AMIGAS- le grito de una Ginny. Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Charisse. Harry, que solo escuchaba y no hablaba, abrazó a su novia, mientras le echaba una mas que otra mirada a Ginny. Esta permanecía allí, parada, sin expresión alguna en su cara  
  
- Pero Ginny, mira lo que haces? No era mas fácil que no le dijeras eso de golpe?- le dijo Harry  
  
-Lo haría si ella no me sacara de quicio, a demás, para mi es una falsa, haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, es actuación! Y si me perdonas, tengo cosas para hacer- y salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Miro el reloj. Eran las 5:15, todavía la fiesta seguía. Camino sin rumbo, subió y bajo escaleras, hasta que llego a un lugar que jamás había visto. Miro al techo, y vio una puerta trampa, como la de Adivinación, salvo que de esta colgaba una manija. Tiró de ella, y se abrió una escalera; empezó a subirla. Cuando termino se encontró en un cuarto, cuyo techo era mágico como el del Gran Salón, y mostraba una gran cielo estrellado. Sus paredes eran de un violeta claro, y estaba lleno de puffs para sentarse, sillones y sillones inflables; también disponía de una chimenea. Al final. Había un aparato muggle para poner música, y arriba de este mucho Cd´s. Su mirada volvió a recorrer la sala, y se encontró con que, en uno de los sillones inflables había alguien sentado. Medio asustada vio que se trataba de una chica, ya que la cabellera era hasta los hombros y semi enmarañada. Era Hermione  
  
-Hermione?- pregunto, y la chica se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Oh! Eras vos Ginny. Tanto tiempo !  
  
-Si, viste ?  
  
-Por que no te sentas así hablamos?- Ofreció la chica, acercando otro puff al de ella  
  
-Ok- dijo ella sabiendo el propósito de la chica  
  
-Acaso vos estas enojada conmigo?- dijo finalmente Hermione  
  
-Si y no- le explico  
  
-Perdoname por ocultártelo. Perdoname por no haberte ayudado cuando te enteraste. Perdoname por que tal vez. No fui la amiga que esperabas- le dijo con ojos suplicantes  
  
-Hermione, la única que tiene que pedir perdón acá soy yo. No te parece?- le dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo  
  
-jeje, no sos la única- y le guiñó el ojo- Igual, tenes que saber que contas siempre conmigo. Por otra parte, yo todavía no me la trago a esa Charisse. Es un cínica total! Cuando yo estoy con Harry es una cosa, cuando estoy con tu hermano es otra, y cuando estoy sola es algo completamente distinto!!!!!  
  
-Y no te das una idea  
  
-Esa no es la campera de Malfoy?- exclamo dubitativamente la chica  
  
-Claro que si. Se la tengo que devolver, ahora por cierto. Entonces, te dejo, despues nos vemos mañana, en la Sala Común  
  
-Ok  
  
Empezó a caminar para su Sala Común, pero pensaba pasar las cocinas para comer algo. Después de hacerle cosquillas a las peras del frutero y de pasar a las cocinas del colegio, vio, que sentado en un banquito, estaba ese rubio que no la volvía completamente loca. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de que no se diera cuenta, pero los elfos ya habían pronunciado se nombre. Él se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, y la vio, parada, con su campera en la mano  
  
-Creo que esto- dijo señalando la campera- te pertenece- termino la chica.  
  
-Y no te equivocas- le dijo medio cortante. Ella se encamino hacia el banco de él, y vio que sobre la mesa que tenía delante, había un montón de comida de chocolate  
  
-Eso te va a hacer mal. Te va a hacer engordar- dijo ella buscando conversación  
  
-A mi casi nada me hace engordar. Soy varón, y esto nos hace menos efecto que a las mujeres- dijo mientras agarraba una paleta de chocolate- queres?- dijo tendiéndole un pedazo budín  
  
-No no me gusta el budín. Prefiero una porción de torta- dijo con deseo en la mirada  
  
-Toma- y le paso una porción. Empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras que se echaban algunas miradas.  
  
-Estuvo buena la fiesta- dijo finalmente Draco  
  
-Buenisima- recalco ella  
  
-Tendrían que hacerse mas seguido  
  
-te doy la razón  
  
-Pero algunos son muy aburridos  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-Y tendrían que venir con mas emoción  
  
-Obviamente  
  
-O solo, tal vez, podríamos reunirnos todos los viernes para jugar a la botellita, no se- dijo con una súper indirecta Draco  
  
-SIII, totalmente. Aunque no es necesario jugar a la botellita si se quiere besar a alguien. Hay que largarse de una, captas?- Dijo indirectamente Ginny  
  
-Tenés razón- dijo él y se empezó a acercar a ella. Esta lo miro y le dijo  
  
-Que te pasa?  
  
-Solamente, sigo tus consejos. Y vos también lo tendrías que seguirlos. No te parece??- Contesto este, y sin esperar respuesta de ella, poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y comenzó a besarla. "Tal vez no sea necesario que Sheridan intervenga en esto" penso Draco. "Por que besara tan bien? Claro, seguramente, el ya beso a centenares de chicas" Se dijo Ginny en su mente. Pronto, los dos recordaron que no estaban solos, sino que estaban rodeados de elfos domésticos, que trataban de pasar por alto esa "Demostración de afecto" entre el rubio y la pelirroja  
  
-Creo que sera mejor que vaya a dormir. Ya son las 5:50  
  
-Yo también- dijo él  
  
Gracias :Ann Potter, impossibles, Kairi Akade, amsp14 y Que se trae Draco... mmmmmmmm no lo se JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. 


	5. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Se miro al espejo y noto esas terribles ojeras que le cubrían los ojos. Y empezó a tener flashes de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior. Una sonrisa se asomo en su cara, y con el dedo índice acaricio sus labios. Ja! Todo había salido como ella lo esperaba, besos con Malfoy, reconciliación con Herms, sufrimiento de Char, y q mas podría faltar para completar todo eso? Ahhh, su nueva amiga

Alejo aquellos pensamientos tan malvados (¿?) de su cabeza y entro en la ducha

-Ginny! Te falta mucho- escucho que le decían desde afuera del baño Lanna

-Si chicas, yo voy a ir a desayunar mas tarde- le respondió ella.

»¦« »¦«

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor vació. uf! Hasta caminar le pesaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía. Se paro rápidamente, y con él, los otros pasos. Camino un poco mas y se volvió a detener, y así mismo, lo otros pasos. Hizo un nuevo intento pero todo termino igual. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que eran dos personas las que lo seguían. Volvió a intentar, pero los pasos callaron en cuanto el se detuvo. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, y de dio vuelta de forma brusca, pero no vio a nadie. Comenzó a tantear en el aire hasta que percibió algo a su derecha, entonces, estiro una mano y agarro una punta de aquella capa invisible, tiro de ella y dejo a la vista a una chica y un chico.

-PERO QUE SE PIENSAN QUE ME TIENEN Q.. Sheridan- dijo mirando a la chica- ZABINI- grito al ver al chico- ERAN USTEDES DOS? MANGAS DE GILES, PENSE CUALQUIER COSA- Les grito a todo pulmón Draco Malfoy - Son unos infantiles de primera calidad, mira, eso lo podrías dejar para Zabini, pero vos Sheridan! Noo, no puede ser

-AJAJAJJJAJAJAJJA- estallaron en risas sus amigos- Si hubieras visto tu cara no nos darías tremendo sermón- le dijo Sheridan guiñándole un ojo

-Igual! Me ponen de la cabeza ustedes dos- le dijo Draco aun enojado

-Bueno, pero no te podes enojar con nosotros; no te conviene- le dijo picaramente Zabini- aunque todavía no puedo creer que te gustes una Weasley- comento en vos baja su amigo

-Ya te dijo todo! Sheridan! No tenias que abrir la boca- dijo mas enfadado todavía el rubio

-jejeje- comento nerviosa Sheridan- Bueno, que se yo, se me escapo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- aparte el se iba a enterar, acá las paredes hablan- le comento muy seria la chica

-Bueno, tenes razón pero aun así sigo enojado con ustedes, manga de infantiles- les reprimió Draco

-entonces, si estas tan enojado con nosotros- comenzó a decir Sheridan- creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- comento mientras tiraba de la manga de la remera de Zabini- es muy probable que al señor Malfoy no le interese una carta que tenemos nosotros, que va dirigida a cierta pelirroja, de parte de una castaña-comento mientras se alejaba un paso, seguida de Zabini. Pero al ver que Malfoy no los frenaba, siguió- A ver? Ah, destinatario: Ginny Weasley, pera, a ver, quien la manda? Charisse Lancaster- termino la chica mientras con notaba, con mucho regocijo, que Draco ya había cruzado los brazos, pero no hacia nada para detenerlos. Entonces se acerco a una ventana y alzo el sobre para tratar de ver algo de su interior- A ver… acá dice "Ginny: no es necesario que…

-ESTA BIEN! YA, DAME ESA CARTA- le ordeno Draco desde su lugar

-Oh, no, Draco, si nosotros solo somos una manga de infantiles! O es que ya no te acordas de las cosas que decís- espeto la chica mientras sonreía- Vamos Blaise, tenemos que hacer que esta carta llegue a manos de la pelirroja antes que haya una demanda- comento mientras lo volvía a tomar de la manga y se lo llevaba a rastras

-esta bien, ustedes ganan- dijo Draco siguiéndolos

-Nooo, acá no gana nadie- le dijo la morocha

-Por favor! Dámela! Por lo que más quieras

-Mmm, no se, la verdad, tendría que pensarlo. Vos que me das a mí por esta VALIOSA carta?

-Lo que quieras- le dijo Draco poniéndose a la par suya

-Ahh, si ofreces tanto… bueno, ok, te tomo la palabra- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfante

-Ok, que queres- le pregunto el rubio

-acá no, las paredes hablan- le dijo en un susurro la chica

-como quieras- le contesto Draco con una mueca que se asemejaba mas a una sonrisa, mientras recibía la carta en sus manos- Nos vemos mas tarde- se despidio y corrio a su sala comun

»¦« »¦«

Ginny caminaba junto a Lanna por los terrenos del colegio, cuando decidio volver al castillo, dejandola con Camila.

La pelirroja habia avanzado tan solo por un pasillo cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo y la llevo hasta una mazmorra.

-Al fin te encuentro- le dijo la persona que la habia llevado hasta alli- tenemos que hablar- le dijo esa voz tan conocida y a la vez desconocida- Mirame a los ojos- le ordeno el chico, aunque con un tono suplicante

-para que? Siempre que lo hago, vos nunca la sostenes- le dijo de mala gana la chica, mientras se sentaba en uno de los tantos pupitres que contenía la mazmorra. Suponia que tal vez la charla seria algo dura y larga, asi que tambien le ofrecio al chico que tomara asiento.

FiN dEl CaPiTuLo 4!

Bueno chicas, please, no me odien… jejeje, cuantos meses pasaron no, ups, sorry, es q no tuve tiempo de escribir, aparte estuve casi 3 meses sin computadora!  asi q please, no me maten! Soy muy joven para morir!

Gracias a todas las que me envian rewievs, y a las que no… por lo menos manden un mail diciendo que esta bueno o malo o asqueroso! Pero manden algo! Jajjajaja

Chaus, las dejos, y les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar rapido


End file.
